Burning Desire
by ALittleTasteOfMadness
Summary: Jefferson has always been in love with Regina. His own Queen. Of his heart, body and very soul. Will she accept the love he got to offers or they will run for different ways? Rated M for later chapters.


_**Here it lies, my lovely readers. I just needed to post this tonight before I write something rather strange and very very unusual. So here it goes, and Mirza, I hope you love this. And review it, dears! ;)**_

* * *

Their love was madness. Pure, unresolved madness.

Regina always thought she had seen a glint of desire and lush in Jefferson's eyes when he stared at her, but who didn't? She was the Queen, and the fairest of them all, no matter what Leopold might have to say about Snow or her long dead mother.

Her hair was black, long and as soft as velvet. Her skin was olive and soft to the touch, glistening with the moon light while she walked between her apple trees. Her eyes were two deep pools of feelings, colored like chocolate and her lips were of a deep red, plumped and kissable. She used to wear pretty dresses, made of the finest fabrics on the land, always in calm and clear colors. This one was soft blue, with some small details on white in the skirt that shone with the light, but no one would pay attention. Especially not her husband, who must be drunk in the dinner party they were having for some monarch.

She was feeling lonely. Not alone, lonely. Which was so much worse than just being alone, she thought while picking up an apple and cleaning it into her skirt. She was pretty much about to bite it when a low and rich voice came behind her "Alone, your majesty?"

Regina almost jumped out of her own skin "Jefferson! Why must you always do that to me?" since the first time they met, when she was already the Queen but just an apprentice of Rumplestiltskin, he had been the kind of man to scare you whenever he got the chance. She asked once why he did it, and the only answer she got was that it made him feel like an innocent child once again.

"Oh my my, isn't someone doing something wrong to be so scared?" he let go one of his crazy giggles and rounded her, coming to stay in front of her and picking up the apple she let go. "I am not doing something wrong. I was just very deep in my thoughts" she smiled when he cleaned the apple once again, this time with his handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Well, you seem to be very deep in your thoughts for a long time, Regina" he put out a small knife out of his coat and handed it to her as well, focusing in watch those little and delicate hands holding the knife and cutting slices of the red apple. "Want a piece, my dear?" she offered and held out a slice of the apple, which was dripping with juices. Jefferson didn't think twice and lowered himself, biting the slice right off her fingers.

He was currently wondering how it would feel like having her hands in his body, teasing and caressing. Jefferson was madly in love with the Queen, and no one could deny it. When he met her, she was a young woman but her heart was already broken in half. He could see it in her eyes and that was what made him almost give up on the deal he had with Rumple. He didn't want to fool her, making her think the man she truly loved could be reawakened and alive to be with her. But he had no other choice and he did it.

When the lightning struck and she held tight on him, he corresponded, holding her back as tight as he could, trying to pass her the strength she would need. Nothing prepared him for the heartache he had when the sight of a broken and sad little girl came out of the tent. He didn't know what that was, and neither he wanted to know. That was too much for him on the moment so he held back and pushed it out of reach into his brain and heart.

And even now, that thing he felt that day hasn't died like he expect it to. Seeing her like this, walking down alone between trees, with no one to hold her hand and smile at her broke his heart. He couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to do something. His mind was a blur when he took the apple and the knife from her hands, threw it all to the ground and between her complaints about her apple, he kissed her.

It was sweet and slow at first; he was trying her, seeing if she would back down or not. As she didn't and even more, pressed her small body into his, he pushed his tongue between her soft lips and explored her mouth. It was a slow dance for dominance, which now he was winning. Regina let out a happy exhale and parted her lips more, her tongue tangling with his as her hands tangled themselves into his small mane of hair.

They both gasped for needed air when the kiss was broken and the Queen looked at him, slightly surprised "Well… I never thought you would really have the courage to do it" a smiles painted her now swollen lips and she caressed his upper arm "I know you've been looking at me in a different manner in so many years, my dear… I noted it since the first time you saw me, but I thought it was only in my mind. And now…"

She giggled very softly and looked up at him, right into his dark eyes "Regina… I. I always have been in love with you. I need you… more than ever now" He kissed her again, his lips being rough this time, his tongue pushing through her lips and exploring her mouth again. But she couldn't do it again, it was too dangerous. What if someone came to see what the Queen was doing all alone in the gardens while such a lovely party was being held inside the castle's walls?

Not that she cared, of course. And his lips were so soft… oh to hell with it all. She would kiss him just this time and that was it. Well, that is what she told her brain, but her heart was another completely different matter.


End file.
